


Super League Finals

by cymyguy



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Date Night, Hotel Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Professional athletes, Riding, Top Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymyguy/pseuds/cymyguy
Summary: Kageyama begins plunging up and down again, this time with forceful drops into Hinata’s body. He still takes his time, letting the air go completely still after each slap of skin that vibrates through it, before he comes down on him again, making Hinata jolt from the hit. But he holds on, teeth gritted, and soon enough it’s Kageyama seizing up each time he plunges down around his cock, the impact forcing a little chirp from his lungs.“Huh—Hah—Ta—Ta—”“C—Close?” Hinata chuckles.Kageyama thumps a fist down on his chest, but his hand spreads out and clutches at Hinata’s pec as Kageyama bites his lip, trying to keep going at Hinata, though it’s undoing him faster. His back snaps into a deep, shuddering arch as he spurts out onto him for a third time.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937437
Comments: 12
Kudos: 169





	Super League Finals

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2020 day 6  
> Prompt: multiple orgasms  
> Sorry about all the plot with this porn, such a shame...

Yeah, Hinata probably should have thought a little harder about that crush he used to have on Kageyama, before asking him to come to his hotel after that first game he ever played as a Jackal. But he can accept being the idiot who caught feelings; he’s been the idiot who did a lot of other things.

There’s a snowstorm coming to the East Coast, so the two medals matches have been moved from evening to morning. He and Kageyama are playing in the 11 o’clock championship. Hinata makes his customary trip to the toilets five minutes before warmups start. He likes to use the ones outside the locker rooms, so he’s away from other nerves and can center himself while emptying himself. Only today, once again, Kageyama is waiting to ruin his plans, like he’s missed being able to. He leans on his shoulder next to the men’s room, and his lips twitch as Hinata approaches.

“Kageyama?”

His kneepads are pulled up properly, his jacket half zipped the way he likes it during warmups, and the blue uniform gleams, makes him radiate, his hair look its blackest, yet softest, and his irises pop in a way that punches Hinata in the chest. Why does Kageyama just—look like this? This is sports, for crying out loud! Hinata hears his pulse in his ears as it picks up, somehow, even faster, thrumming along with the very distant buzz from the packed stadium above them. Kageyama is here to play against him. An electricity spikes through Hinata as his thoughts veer with his eyes to Kageyama’s chest on his left side.

“Um, is your—my—thing? Still there?”

He gestures vaguely, then snatches his hand back to rub at his hair. Kageyama pulls up the bottom of his jacket and jersey, revealing the dotting of faint bruises, their shape now indistinguishable.

“Ah.” Hinata swallows away the little feeling that burns up nastily inside him. “Sorry. About that.”

“You’re not sorry.”

He looks up fast, that little feeling licking at his ribs again. Kageyama is smirking. His garments back in place, he rubs his fingers over the marks. Hinata finds his hand moving to his own left pec to mimic the touch. He smirks back.

“I want to try something different today.”

“Winning?” Hinata guesses.

Kageyama’s eyes snap to slits, and in a blink he’s lunged forward and swiped at Hinata, who dodged away before Kageyama even finished the thought, laughing. Kageyama slips his hands into his pockets and stares him down.

“Loser makes dinner,” he says.

“Loser makes…”

Hinata tilts his head.

A date?

“Deal!” Hinata steps forward, planting himself so they’re body to body, nose to almost-chin. “I want feijão tropiero!”

“Matriciana,” is Kageyama’s reply. “It better be _good_.”

“It _is_.” Hinata has had great success with the recipe Kageyama shared. “Too bad you won’t get to try it.”

He looks up into Kageyama’s face, his incredible beautiful face with the stupid leering grin, and feels the finely-tuned strength of his body just by standing in his shadow. He’s the perfect rival. Hinata has to be more grateful to him than the sport itself, because he’s made it all that it is to him. This King of the Court. Hinata tugs on his waist and bounces up to kiss him.

“For good luck,” he calls as he swings the restroom door open. “You’re going to need it!”

“You can’t take credit for that when I win,” Kageyama yells back.

He grins as the door shuts.

Hinata lies spread eagle on the bed in his hotel room, gazing through the parted curtains at the darkened gray, fuzzy sky. The snow has just started falling in massive flakes, gentle now while the wind is still low. He waits for Kageyama and dinner, as promised.

All five sets had reached 30 points. The fire in Hinata’s chest felt utterly uncontrollable, but the rest of his body had done everything he asked of it. With the weather in mind, there was no real awards presentation. Kageyama had come forward to receive the second place cup, and waited there for Hinata to get the other. They shook hands and pulled each other into another embrace. Hinata already had snot pouring out of him, wetting Kageyama’s shoulder and thickening his voice as he all but shouted:

“Thank you for playing with me today!”

He’d cried an awful lot; each of his kouhei asked at least once if he was okay. They know about his injury, but they don’t quite understand. He doesn’t wish it for any of their futures, either, but for himself, to come back, and to this point, has become one of the precious moments of his life. Those moments he feels that the human spirit really can fly.

When there’s an impatient knock on his door, he gets up and hurries through the suite to open it.

Kageyama nudges his wet shoes through the doorway and steps inside, scarf wound around his ears and chin, dusted in water droplets that were snowflakes a few minutes ago. He’s laden with three sacks of groceries, backpack and suitcase. Hinata pulls down on the scarf and kisses his warm lips. The sight of him sweat-drenched and happy in blue hasn’t worn off yet, but apparently it has for Kageyama, who resists when Hinata tries to bump him up against something, stubbornly pushing just as hard into the kiss so he won’t be moved. Hinata snatches his kiss away and whisks the groceries and suitcase from him. He deposits the sacks on the little island in the kitchenette and leaves the suitcase in the bedroom. He glances once again out the window; the late afternoon snow is starting to swirl faster, and New York City has already fallen dark.

He returns to the door. Kageyama is just hanging up his coat. He turns and they stand face to face, Kageyama mirroring him with his hands on his hips. His turtleneck sweater is a nice milky shade of cream, and his black jeans fit his form in an excellent way. Hinata has showered and fixed himself up as well, in a dark green sweater tucked into soft grey slacks with a black belt. He fully intended to have a nice dinner date with Kageyama. Until about thirty seconds ago when he walked in.

Horny teenaged Hinata probably assumed he would develop some restraint by his thirties, even where Kageyama was concerned. But he hasn’t been so unfortunate. Kageyama has yet to fall short in his eyes. Hinata’s also still well within the dredges of his emotional high; the relief of being able to beat him, and still stand on top, had been so strong it was almost a taste in his mouth, and it’s only crumbled slowly, starting at the edges, the core of the feeling not gone yet.

The heavy door bangs shut when he pushes Kageyama into it, one hand fisting the fabric of his sweater over his faded initials, the other pressing his arm into the door above their heads. Kageyama pulls on his neck and doesn’t wait for Hinata to loosen his jaw before he’s breaking the seam of his lips with his tongue. Hinata’s mouth twitches into a smile. Kageyama grunts in disapproval. A moment later his mouth flinches the same direction. They keep smiling and kissing, and Hinata puts as much of his body on him as he can. All the fabric keeps their skin from melting together, so he starts in on removing Kageyama’s jeans, where the most heat is radiating off him. He gets them worked down to his knees with one hand, before dropping to the floor and pressing his face up under his sweater between his legs. He brushes his lips over the insides of his thighs and rubs his forehead and cheeks and chin into his junk, and instead of calling him gross, Kageyama puts both hands on the back of his head and holds him there, hips swaying up into it as Hinata mouths just barely at his soft cotton briefs. He kisses the spot on his naval just above where the briefs are tenting, purposely rubbing his chin across his head as he reappears from under the hem of the sweater. Kageyama’s cheeks have a deepened rosy color from the cold, and when Hinata has worked his pants all the way off, he looks adorable with his legs bare and the sweater falling over his hips, feigning him innocent.

“So cute,” Hinata says, one thirty year old man to another, and Kageyama pouts and turns even pinker.

“Old man,” he says in retaliation, moving his hand from his neck along his jaw to his chin, smoothing his fingers over Hinata’s stubble along the way. Hinata pouts in turn.

But Kageyama keeps his hand there as with the other he works his briefs out from under his sweater, pushing them toward his jeans with his foot. He grips Hinata’s chin and urges him forward, lifting the bottom of the sweater.

“Do what you were doing…again,” he husks, eyes pleading where his voice won’t.

Hinata presses up off his haunches and starts rubbing his cheeks against his skin, slowly. His whiskers have just grown out enough that the ends have started to curl, making them softer than they are prickly. Kageyama shivers when they brush the underside of his cock. Hinata mouths and licks politely at it as he drags his jaw along the length. He takes his head briefly into his mouth, chin hair scratching as he sucks. Kageyama hums a low note. When Hinata withdraws from the cover of his sweater again, Kageyama looks down and stops his lip pursing. Hinata stands and pulls him close by the waist. Kageyama cups his face and brings their lips close, and then Hinata pinches the bottom of one ass cheek, and Kageyama flinches in his arms. Hinata grins as he scowls.

“Two in a row, Kageyama. You make it so hard on yourself.”

Kageyama sighs, almost contemplative.

“You’re just really strong. Hinata.”

Hinata grins wider. He spreads his hands on the backs of Kageyama’s thighs and pulls his legs out from under him, holding his weight with Kageyama’s back braced against the door.

“Am I?”

Kageyama clucks his tongue, but when Hinata moves him away from the door, he leans close and holds onto his shoulders willingly. Hinata carries him with careful steps through the suite into the bedroom, where he sits down on the bed, flopping back and pulling Kageyama down on top of him. He slides his hands under his sweater as Kageyama kisses him. He’s content with this, but Kageyama isn’t, sitting up after only a couple minutes and looking at him expectantly, impatiently. Hinata lifts his hips, which are directly under Kageyama’s, poking at him with the tent of his slacks so Kageyama’s bottom lip falls a little.

“If I let you stay on top, will you do a good job?” Hinata says. “Make me feel really good?”

Kageyama swells at the challenge, fighting to keep from rolling his eyes only because he’s a good sport.

“I will.”

Hinata smiles and nods his permission. Kageyama pulls off his sweater and tosses it onto the other bed, drops his socks on the floor. Naked now, he shivers a little as his eye catches on the furious snow outside the window. Hinata rubs his hands up and down his thighs to heat them, and Kageyama lets him for a minute, rocking his cock gently against his still clothed stomach. Then he goes for Hinata’s sweater, then belt, then pants and briefs and socks all at once. He leans over him to snatch the lube and condom ready on the nightstand; in the meantime Hinata wiggles further up the bed and plants his feet on the mattress.

“I’ll take that—”

He swipes the lube from him. Kageyama does that almost eye roll again as he tears open the condom and rolls it over Hinata’s dick. Then Hinata crooks a finger at him, smiling.

“Come up here.”

Kageyama crawls over him, flicking his forehead hard when Hinata catches his nipple in his teeth on the way by. Hinata encourages, with a hand on the back of his thigh, until Kageyama’s knees cage his head in. He does a sit-up to kiss one hip as he gets lube on his hand. He moves it between Kageyama’s legs.

“Relax for me…”

He kisses his thigh, but it’s not needed; Kageyama accepts two slow fingers without protest, only a groan that rumbles from deep within his body, almost like a purr. Hinata glances toward the top of the bed with a grin as he pulls his fingers back and works them in again. He’s taking three and four in no time, and because he’s being so good Hinata wraps his free hand around his cock, thumbing his slick head and making Kageyama quiver. He gives his pelvis and thighs kisses and rubs, noses at his wet head and tangles his tongue into the hair covering his balls. Kageyama gets twitchy and stiff in his hand, and Hinata starts to slowly jerk him out, in time with the curl of fingers in his ass.

“Ah—Ah!”

His come streaks over Hinata’s cheek into his hair and the white bedding.

Hinata removes his fingers, and Kageyama sits up overtop of him, panting. Hinata wipes his face on his arm. Kageyama crushes his chest with the weight of his own and kisses him, leaving wet at the corners of Hinata’s lips. Then he takes a step back on his knees and presses one big hand down at the base of his cock, lines himself up, and takes him in slowly. He backs off a couple times, until he can sink down his length in one smooth take. Hinata hums his approval, though it’s somewhat strangled by Kageyama’s weight. Kageyama, big as he is, hardly has to lean forward to plant his hands on Hinata’s shoulders, so he can ride him into the mattress.

He takes a leisurely pace, obviously tailored to his own pleasure, as he holds his chin high and doesn’t so much as glance at Hinata while impaling himself on his cock. In hardly any time his jaw falls loose and he’s churning down a little faster on Hinata’s body as he comes across his chest, already a second time.

Hinata smirks and waits for him to look down.

“Is it my turn now?”

“You owed one,” Kageyama says, when his breathing is even. “You went easy on me last time.”

Leave it to Kageyama to say so. Yes, Hinata had noticed as he was fucking him last time that his cock had gone hard again; with a little work, he might have gotten him to climax a second time, but he hadn’t wanted to push his body too much when they’d only just finished their post-game cooldowns. Excuse Hinata for exercising caution _once_.

“Okay, so we’re even.”

Kageyama nods, satisfied, and begins plunging up and down again, this time with forceful drops into Hinata’s body. He still takes his time, letting the air go completely still after each slap of skin that vibrates through it, before he comes down on him again, making Hinata jolt from the hit. But he holds on, teeth gritted, and soon enough it’s Kageyama seizing up each time he plunges down around his cock, the impact forcing a little chirp from his lungs.

“Huh—Hah—Ta—Ta—”

“C—Close?” Hinata chuckles.

Kageyama thumps a fist down on his chest, but his hand spreads out and clutches at Hinata’s pec as Kageyama bites his lip, trying to keep going at Hinata, though it’s undoing him faster. His back snaps into a deep, shuddering arch as he spurts out onto him for a third time.

“Fuck—Ah—Hah—”

Hinata cocks one hip, the slightest bit, to prevent Kageyama from landing in the sweet spot, and manages to keep himself back from the edge until Kageyama falls to an abrupt stop, hanging his head as he heaves heavy breaths.

Hinata smiles. “Can I come yet?”

“You’re—cheating!” he huffs.

He keeps one hand squeezed into Hinata’s shoulder and swings the other back to grab a handful of his thigh. He uses it to jerk Hinata into each of their collisions as he starts back up again.

This time he doesn’t break eye contact, glare unwavering even as the strength of his arm seeps away. He has to abandon that effort and sink back onto Hinata’s shoulders, but he doesn’t stop lifting with his thighs and splatting back onto him, doesn’t stop looking at him, though his lids start to grow heavy.

“Come on Hinata,” he dares to goad. “You want to. Come on, you want to.”

Kageyama’s chest and ab muscles flex before him, that long beautiful expanse of his torso looming overhead, and Hinata does want to, but he only smiles at him. Kageyama’s eyes narrow a fraction.

“Come on Shouyou.”

Hinata shivers, violently, causing him to writhe around a little underneath him. Kageyama half grins, half grits his teeth, and pummels him with a force that makes them both cry out.

“Come on,” Kageyama grinds, slow to lift himself back up. “Do it for me.”

“You do it for me.”

He clucks his tongue and fixes his hands to Hinata’s ribs instead of his shoulders.

“No.”

He takes him down with renewed vigor and a new angle, forcing the air fast out of Hinata’s lungs with the pressure on his ribcage. Hinata presses his hands to his knees and watches him bounce, ripples going from his ass down his legs like they’re jello. His tits jiggle. When it all slows up just a little, Hinata loads his legs.

“Need some help?”

Kageyama’s protest pierces the air without words as Hinata drives his cock into the downward thrust. He slams down harder, Hinata feels the change of force when they collide, and he keeps it up, meeting each of Hinata’s upward lunges to try to beat him back down. He only succeeds in burying Hinata deeper, stuffed up against his throbbing prostate with every plunge Kageyama dares to take.

“Ah—Hi—Hinata— _No_ —” he growls, still glaring at him.

“Come on—You can do it—”

He bucks up into him and Kageyama’s legs give. His weight goes up with Hinata’s force, then comes crashing down on top of him. He tries to leverage his thighs again, but they shake under him, until Hinata bounces him up himself. He sinks back down with a moan.

“Don’t worry, I got you—”

“No—”

Hinata smiles around his lolled tongue. Kageyama’s so good, so beautiful, so hot around him, he wouldn’t be able to hold out any longer, except Kageyama has already succumbed. When Hinata fucks him, his lips snap away from their grimace and he jolts up from the painful hit to his prostate, creating the space for Hinata to rail through him again.

“Ah! Hinata—N—No!”

“Yes!”

Kageyama opens his wet eyes to glare at him. Hinata’s eyes bore into his as he jerks his hips up.

“Ah!”

When Kageyama’s head falls forward and he opens his eyes again, tears flow from them.

“You’re—ch—cheating—”

Hinata rolls his hips, and Kageyama rolls along with them, clinging at one of Hinata’s knees behind him.

“I’m not,” Hinata says. “I won today.”

A reluctant agreement groans out of him as he drops forward, gripping Hinata’s shoulders and trembling on his cock. Hinata churns him up slowly.

“Come on, Kageyama. Do that for me again.” He pulls on his arm, bringing him close enough to put a hand on the back of his head and pull his ear down to his mouth. “You look so good. I want to see it again.”

Kageyama grunts.

“One more.” Hinata presses his cheek to his, brushing over his skin with his whiskers, down along his jaw and back up by his ear, rocking them both as his hips continue their steady rolling. “I know you can do one more. Give me one more, Tobio.”

Kageyama sits up, planting his hands on his chest this time, straightening out the angle, and inching his knees a little farther apart. Hinata slams into him. Kageyama meets every thrust, sometimes harder, sometimes weaker, his arms starting to get limp supporting him. He sits up straighter, hands drifting to Hinata’s stomach, relying on his cock to keep him upright.

“More Hinata—I need—more—”

Hinata raises his hips from the bed to tilt the angle, using his knees to leverage the thrusts.

“Ha—Hinata—More—”

Kageyama’s trying so hard, teeth grit as he takes it on his prostate, the tears running down his cheeks as Hinata beats it back to life from the oversensitive sting.

“Don’t stop—Hinata—”

Hinata feels the knot pulling and pulling and pulling in his belly. He pushes it down and zeroes in on Kageyama’s shoulders flinching every time he’s filled. He’s draped over him now, legs following the up and down on instinct alone as his brain blanks out behind his furrowed brow. So cute. Then his trembling, spit-shiny lips drop open, and a desperate rasp crawls through them.

“More—Almost Hinata—Don’t stop—Don’t—sto—”

Hinata sees slivers of blue eyes and shuts his tight as he goes wild with his hips. Just let the man finish!

“Hinata—” his voice rises— “Hinata—”

The noise he makes is blissfully small and soft and wobbling as he comes a fourth time, legs shaking like an earthquake under him. He squeezes weakly at Hinata’s sides as he splashes his chest in tiny but furious squirts. Hinata helps the last one out of him with a big shove and Kageyama whimpers. His cock falls limp against Hinata’s stomach.

“That was good, Kageyama…” But he can’t let him off yet. “I’m going to finish now, okay?”

Kageyama sits up fast, like he was caught snoozing in class.

“You did so well,” Hinata assures with a pat of his thighs. Kageyama puts his hands on top of his. It seems to steady him.

Hinata is already edged out to the maximum, so when he starts in on Kageyama again his insides squeeze like a wet mop. Kageyama is still so relaxed around him, even though it must hurt, spread for him without hesitation. Hinata gasps, gasps longer and sharper, then freefalls over his edge, swearing at the top of his lungs so Kageyama will know how the climax rakes through him, vein and muscle and even bone. Come squirts out the bottom of the condom, mixing with the sweat between their bodies as Hinata pumps and pumps out pleasure, Kageyama strangely quiet as he’s lurched toward the ceiling and yanked back down. Hinata peels his eyes open as it’s still draining from him, only to see Kageyama’s gaze locked on his face. His mouth twitches at the curves of its “o” as he comes again, cock snaking up off Hinata’s body like a hose with a small shot of white. It coils again and a rope of come spurts onto Hinata’s chin, the strangled gasp from Kageyama pulling forth the last wave of Hinata’s climax. He bounces him high as his hips can go as he rides on that last burn.

“Wow—”

Kageyama collapses, and Hinata’s only just quick enough to catch his hips so he can pull him off his dick at a proper angle. Kageyama shakes in his arms, slick with sweat, a completely dead weight on him. Hinata pats his back with one hand and smooths his hair from his face with the other.

“Wow Kageyama,” he grins.

Kageyama pants next to his ear. Hinata gently turns his chin toward him, and Kageyama’s lids drag open. Hinata smiles.

“Don’t forget who can make you do that.”

Kageyama buries his face in the bedding. They lie there for a couple minutes, until their breathing has returned to normal. Then Hinata worms his way out from under the other man.

“I’m ready for my winner’s meal!”

Kageyama makes a meek effort to get to his knees. His legs fold him right back down, and after curling in on himself a little, he stills.

“Hey, you’re the one who made the offer…”

But then worry scrambles Hinata’s brain. They are thirty years old. Thirty! He should not be pushing Kageyama so hard, especially not after a game, and _especially_ not after the end of a tournament. His hands fly to his hair and he just stands there looking at Kageyama’s immobile heap on the bed, for a couple seconds.

“A cool down! Kageyama, we should do a proper cool down, come on—”

He tries to tug on his arm, but thinks better of getting him off the bed when Kageyama’s other arm gives out while he’s trying to push himself up.

“Okay—A massage then! Stay right there.”

He launches himself back onto the bed. He works Kageyama’s shoulders and down his back, then down his thighs to his calves. He even stretches him out, which is easy and kind of fun with his body being like a huge ragdoll’s. By the time Hinata’s done his stretches, Kageyama has apparently fallen asleep.

Hinata pulls some clean boxers and socks out of his suitcase and heads to the kitchen.

Looking through the groceries, it seems Kageyama has gotten what’s needed for both meals (and more). So he hunts through his phone for the recipe for pasta matriciana that Kageyama gave him a couple years ago, just to be nice. He boils and simmers and stirs, and hums away, as the storm outside rages, hissing and howling at the windows it can’t get through. He washes the hotel dishes as he goes, and keeps the counters clean. He uses a fork to twirl the portions into neat little piles on each plate, and puts the veggies in bowls next to them on the long glass-top table in the dining area. He pours the wine Kageyama purchased, steps back and observes his work, trying not to smile too big.

Then he returns to the bedroom. Kageyama is still asleep. Hinata moves about noisily, setting out Kageyama’s suitcase and retrieving his clothes to fold neatly into it. He takes out a flannel shirt and a clean pair of boxer briefs and puts them next to him on the bed.

“Kageyama?”

He brushes his hand through the thick hair at the back of his head.

“Dinner’s ready, can you—”

Kageyama swings to his feet and grabs for the clean underwear.

“—get up and come eat…”

As Hinata watches him slip into the briefs with ease, then throw on the shirt and do a couple deft buttons, he starts to scowl.

“Hey. Hey, you’re doing just fine, aren’t you!”

Kageyama grins cheekily.

Hinata gapes, then snaps his mouth shut into a pout and lifts his shoulders, readying a scolding. Kageyama’s never broken a deal before, and now here he is, using his age as an excuse to take a nap while Hinata pours effort and care into his dinner! Seemingly satisfied that he’s completed his thought process, Kageyama grabs his face with one hand and squishes his cheeks.

“Don’t forget who can make you do that.”

He shoves Hinata onto the bed and strides out of the bedroom.

“HEY!”

Kageyama takes the chair at the end of the table, so Hinata yanks out the one next to it and sits down to enjoy the _larger_ portion, which was intended for Kageyama, but he can kiss Hinata’s old butt—

There’s a loud clatter as Kageyama drops his fork back onto his plate. He lunges over the corner of the table to grab Hinata’s face and kiss him, making his spine tingle with the force and heat of it.

“That’s good.”

Hinata grins.

“Well geez, don’t get so excited.”

As Kageyama sits back down and eagerly starts in on the food again, Hinata rubs at his jaw with his shoulder, trying to fight off the smile.

“You turned 30 and now you’re in the market for a househusband? Ready to settle down already?”

“I’ll turn 31 in a month,” he says through a mouthful. “That’s not too early to settle down.”

“You think?”

He shrugs.

Then they eat quietly, in their underwear, not entirely clean of come and somewhat fatigued. Hinata wonders if this is actually a date…

He looks past Kageyama at the whited-out window.

“We might be stuck here for days, Kageyama.” He looks at him over his wineglass as he takes a deep drink, then licks his lips. “What are we going to…do the whole time?”

“You’ll probably talk. I’ll sleep.”

Hinata is about to whine like a bratty child, but he sees the delicate flush crawling up Tobio’s neck into his face, sees his eyes dart away and land on his plate, then when he’s brave enough he raises them to look at Hinata from under low lids, lick his own lips, and give the quickest, _filthiest_ tweak of a smile. Kageyama has really gotten too good at this.

He’s had way too much practice. But that’s Hinata’s own fault.

**Author's Note:**

> it was a fuck first, eat later kind of date


End file.
